


As Palavras Certas

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Flufftober 2019 [7]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Bom dia Eds, cappuccino de novo ?”“É Eddie. E. D. D. I. E. Eddie. Apenas Eddie, não Eddie Espaguete, Eds, Edward Cullen, Edwiges ou sei lá o que você esteja pensando em escrever hoje”





	As Palavras Certas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).

Aquela cafeteria fazia o melhor cappucino em toda a vizinhança onde Eddie Kaspbrak vivia e cursava a universidade, e uma das poucas que ele achava que tomavam cuidado apropriado com as normas sanitárias de higiene. Também era a cafeteria que tinha o barista mais irritante que Eddie Kaspbrak já tinha conhecido em toda sua vida. Ele era um sujeito alto com óculos bem grandes cujo crachá dizia Richie Tozier, o barista em questão era do tipo que sempre estava sempre fazendo piadinhas provavelmente porque ele era um comediante de stand up (Eddie tinha procurado pelo nome dele no google e achado alguns vídeos, que ele assistiu imediatamente e se sentiu uma vontade enorme de deixar um comentário sobre como Richie Tozier era o homem menos engraçado que já tinha vivido), mas isso por si mesmo não era tão ruim, o problema eram os apelidos que ele quase sempre escrevia no café de Eddie. Inicialmente ele apenas colocava Eds (apesar de Eddie dizer muitas vezes que ele não gostava) mas nas últimas semanas ele estava ficando criativo. 

O daquele dia foi um que ele achou particularmente irritante :

** _Eddie Espaguete =D _ **

“Algo errado ?” Beverly que estava com ele naquele dia perguntou notando a irritação em seu rosto. 

Ele mostrou para ela o copo. Ela riu.

“Não é engraçado” Eddie disse. 

“É um pouquinho” 

“Eu juro metade do tempo dele deve ser ocupado inventando apelidinhos idiotas para os clientes”

“Ele nunca colocou nada no meu, apenas Beverly ou Bev” 

“Talvez seja porque você é uma mulher, ele não quer arriscar te ofender” 

“Talvez, mas eu já vim aqui com Ben e com Mike algumas vezes e ele não colocou nada no deles”

“Então ele apenas faz comigo ?”

“Sim, eu acho que sim” Bev disse. 

“Ótimo. Porque ele me odeia ? Eu nunca fiz nada para ele”

“Eu não acho que ele te odeia”

“Então porque ele faz essas coisas ?”

“Eddie querido eu acho que ele está flertando com você”

“Flertando me dando apelidos idiotas como uma criança ?” 

“Eu acho que sim. E sabe fez você notar ele”

“Isso seria tão estúpido. Você está errada”

“Se você diz”

O comentário de Beverly ficou na mente dele pelo resto do dia, e durante a noite, e também no dia seguinte quando ele estava andando com ela novamente dos dormitórios da universidade para a cafeteria. 

Quando ele chegou Richie o viu e lhe deu um enorme sorriso.

“Bom dia Eds, cappuccino de novo ?”

“É Eddie. E. D. D. I. E. Eddie. Apenas Eddie, não Eddie Espaguete, Eds, Edward Cullen, Edwiges ou sei lá o que você esteja pensando em escrever hoje”

“Certo” Richie disse pressionando seus lábios para evitar rir.

“Sabe que essa coisa que você está fazendo fez minha amiga até começar a achar que essa é a sua maneira infantil de flertar comigo”

“Essa é uma opinião interessante” 

“Sim” 

Por um momento eles apenas olharam um para o outro, e Eddie odiou seu corpo traidor por fazer um certo rubor aparecer nas suas bochechas naquele momento. 

“Você vai pegar meu café ou não ?” Eddie disse. 

“Claro que eu vou _Eddie_. Mas primeiro você tem que me dizer qual café você quer” 

“Um cappuccino obviamente” 

“Obviamente” 

E menos de um minuto depois o nome dele foi chamado e ele pegou o café e foi para a mesa e se preparou mentalmente para o que estaria escrito. Ele apenas olhou apenas ele e Beverly estarem sentados. 

Estava escrito _**Eddie** _essa vez, mas também havia ao lado do seu nome um coração desenhado. E embaixo do nome também estava escrito _**Sua amiga está certa**. _

“Eddie você tem tipo o sorriso mais bobo na sua cara que eu já em toda a minha vida até agora” Beverly disse. 

Eddie não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer então ele apenas tomou um gole de café. E antes que ele terminasse Beverly disse :

“E estranhamente você acabou de ser destronado porque o Richie está olhando para cá e de alguma maneira o sorriso dele consegue ser até mais bobo que o seu”

_ **Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. ** _


End file.
